gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Signal Station: No.1
Ran * 2019, August * 2019, January 24+ *September 14 - September 24 *December 1 - December 6 Mazes 'Hard (15F, 3 Vigor)' Reward - 45-54 Badges (5-6 badges in each of 9 spots) (+0-20 from final room with a Rayark gumball as main) 'Common (10F, 2 Vigor)' Reward - 31-32 Badges 'Simple (5F, 1 Vigor)' Reward - 11 Badges Raid (3 Vigor) Reward - with an average of 50.2 raided 18 times and got it so it accurate Badges 3 per Supply Crate (Random) 3 if Avalon survived 5-6 per Hard boss loot (9 spots) 5+0/10/20 from Boardroom table Enemies Overview Unless you play with Avalon as your main, you'll encounter an Avalon Mecha on the first floor that will accept to join you. About the Avalon Ally: * You can collect and buy chips (200EP each at the shop) for him in the maze. * You can click on the Mecha to have him equip up to 4 of those chips. * Once the 4 slots are taken, you can exchange the equipped chips for chips in your inventory without losing anything in the process. * If you equip him with the "Ceberus Algorithm" chip you can get fragments for cytus, chuchu and deemo (more on in the "tips" section) In any mode, if you manage to keep him alive for the full run, you'll get 5 fragments up to a maximum of 20 Avalon fragments per event. Further runs will give you 3 badges for this. Easy mode is the easiest way to get the 20 Avalon fragment from the event, but the badge per vigor will be significantly lesser. Special Encounters Avalon Mecha Floor 1, see Overview above. Closed Room thumb|right|70px The Closed Room appears once per maze run and is always found between floors 11 and 14. To open it, you need the hack chip on the Avalon mecha summon to get inside, you can get 5 fragments for Cytus, Deemo or Chuchu up to a maximum of 30 per Gumball per event. Cytus room version (not available if Cytus or Avalon is main): * Give a Soul to Cytus to get the fragments. In practice, since monsters up to that point are of the machine or undead type, this requires the Farplane's Lantern. * After 30 fragment, give 3 Attack and Power. Deemo room version (not available if Deemo or Avalon is main): * Click the piano and replay Deemo's melody (12312565431) for 5 fragments * After 30 fragment, give 200 max HP and MP. Chuchu room version (not available if Chuchu or Avalon is main): * Kill surrounding undead (the type of undead that show up when playing Chuchu) and open Chuchu's cage for 5 fragments * After 30 fragments, give 500 EP. Avalon room version (Requires Avalon main): * Can be accessed without the Ceberus Algorithm Chip (Hack Chip) * Contains 6 mobs, 1 of which is a WM-1 MANTICORE. * Kill all enemies to reach 3 Supply Boxes. First box gives 3 random weapons, second gives you 3 random chips and the third will either give you on your first visit per event, or give you . Researcher's Remains thumb|right|70px These remains should always show up at least once during the run and can show up as much as 7 times. The remains will always drop a Disguise Gas, and may give some EP. If you have the Farplane's Lantern, you obtain a Researcher's Soul which is worth 500EP. Remember to keep one instance of his soul safe in your inventory just in case you get Cytus' version of the closed room. Supply Crate thumb|right|70px This can contain a weapon (Bazooka, Shotgun, Flame Injector or Electromagnetic Gun (Signal Station: No.1) or 3 Badges or an ability Chip for Avalon Mecha. WM-2 Mecha thumb|right|70px Floor 1, gives you Jonathan's Image Data worth 200EP and a Nerve Conduction chip. Fire-Oil Drum thumb|right|70px Click 3 times (takes up 3 rounds) to make this explode. It will flip surrounding tiles and damage enemies within its range. The amount of damage should be enough to kill any MUTAFORM or PALADIN. First-Aid Drum thumb|right|70px Click once to get First-Aid Device. Shop thumb|right|70px The shop will usually show up twice before encountering the Closed Room. The shop sells 3 Avalon Chips for 200EP each. One of the chips will always be the Hack Chip. You need ONLY one Hack Chip to be able to enter the closed room. Conference Room 501 thumb|right|70px On the boss floor (5 at Easy, 10 at Medium, 15 at Hard), to enter this room you must first defeat the Boss. You cannot enter unless you have one of the following Gumballs as Main: Avalon, Cytus, Deemo, Chuchu (These are the Rayark game related gumballs). To get any reward, you must use an effect that deals damage without requiring a target. In other words, you need to cast Death Ripple or Armageddon. The characters inside seems to have very low HP so a single spell should be enough. (Some exclusive skills and items will also work like Yuko's Electric Guitar) It is not possible to invoke summoned allies in this room. (Objets like Tower Statue (Checkers) do not work.) Rewards: * Cooperation Agreement worth the first time (per event) and 5 Badges subsequent times * One of the following business cards: ** Jerry's Business Card (limited to 3 times/event): ** M-YY's Business Card (limited to 3 times/event): ** Peter's Business Card: ** Vincent's Business Card: Special Items You can find Avalon chips in the event maze. These chips can be purchased in shops in the maze for 200EP each and also dropped by the WM-1. If you are using the Avalon NPC, it has 4 slots. If you are using the Avalon Gumball, you are unlimited, but the chips have different effects and are upgradable with multiple copies. Jonathan's Image Data - EP +200. First-Aid Device - Avalon Mecha recovers 60% HP, Avalon (Main) Gumball recovers 20% HP. Disguise Gas - Disguiser status (Attack increased by 50%, Not be counterattacked, Lasts 10 rounds, uses standard buff slot). Bazooka - Inflicts 100 points of damage to the enemy, splash all enemies within 2 slots. 3 ammo. Shotgun - Inflicts 80 points of damage to the enemy, 50% chance of dealing splash damage to all enemies. 7 ammo. Electromagnetic Gun (Signal Station: No.1) - Inflicts 50 points of damage to all enemies of the same column and adds Disrupting effect (Increase damage suffered by 100%) (5 ammo) Gumball specific Information * Peter's exclusive skill doesn't work in this maze * Playing with Avalon, Chuchu, Cytus or Deemo as main as various impacts (see above) Tips * Look at Overview, Closed Room and Conference Room 501 above before deciding your team as some rewards depend on your main gumball. * Farplane Ranger is useful for the Farplane's Lantern (only way to get Cytus ) but further enhancements of the skill are mostly pointless because Nether Wicks do not work in this maze. Suggested Teams * King/Three-eye King/Phoenix. This combo(with a Werewolf Potion) lets you build a powerful dog, avoid any burn damage, and if you save your ep allows you to one-shot the boss with King's skill Overall Blow. * ???/Machinist/Condottiere. Use whatever as your main. Can use Burst Rockets on ChuChu's and Avalon's sealed room mobs, Nukes on the WM-1 and the boss. Nukes with full level 5 skills will deal 480dmg each. * Any team with Three-eye King as soul-link with a Venture gumball as main, Harp of Adventurer and Werewolf Potion. The potion is to be used in the classical manner for Three-eye King in short mazes: Use it 3 times right when entering the maze and use the Oriental Paper Cutting just before leaving floor 1. High-Level Harp of Adventurer, makes it easier to get the Farplane's Lantern quickly. * Adventurer/Holy Warrior/Zerg Queen. If you are relatively new in the game you might try this combo. Worked for me with Demon's Blood and Harp of Adventurer (Lv.5). You should save 4 eggs for the BOSS fight, so you can use 2 of them somewhere else. * Chuchu, Lionheart King, Magmatron with Harp of Adventurer and any 300EP+ potion. Rush titles Noble's Set and Farplane Ranger on floor 1. Go for Dark Priest to kill the final boss with 3x Implosion. Magmatron's skill helps speed up things especially on Manticore floors. Chuchu ensure access to room 501. * Cytus, King, Three-eye King. Dog for killing the mobs, King for killing the boss. Cytus both to get into the final room and to guarantee not getting Cytus’ room, removing the need for a soul. Make sure to switch to another team after getting 30 Deemo and Chuchu fragments for the Cytus fragments. Badge Exchange * 20 Avalon's Fragments (Limited purchase 9 times) (Changed to Limited purchase 5 times) * 10 Ninja Frog Fragments (limited purchase 3 times) * Death Alloy Coating (Avalon's Rare Dress) - Avalon's Attack +1 * Ancient Ritual Offering (Limited purchase 1 time) - Requires to have unlocked Shrine Ceremony * K-10 (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Speed +2 * WM-1 MANTICORE (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Fire +2 * α Chip (Limited purchase 10 times) - Fire +10, Armor +10, when a battle is won 100% chance to obtain Golden Pot x1 * γ Chip - Decrease damage suffered by 20%, when a battle begins 100% chance enhance energy 20% of total self-energy * β Chip - All attributes +10 when the round begins 100% chance main cannon's power increased by 15% * Xada Virus - use: gumball's attack +2, defense +2, add infection effect (60% chance to turn a human enemy into a zombie) * Battery Pack (Limited purchase 10 times) * 60 min Eden Accelerator (60m) (Limited purchase 10 times) *pay for DONT USE THIS you're better off just replenishing your vigor with the gems and raiding you get '~ ' for every and 20 Sage Fragments, that means you get more and 20 Sage Fragments. just make sure that you have a couple of Regression Sandglass so you don't run out of raids. Category:Events